veggietales_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Oona Pea
Oona (more commonly known as "The Sweetie Pie") is a supporting characters in "VeggieTales". BIOGRAPHY Oona 'is a sweet, kind, sincere and gentle preschool-aged pea of Tampa Bay city who is a younger sister of Miss Elena that marks her appearances in the very first fresh 3D animated video series, "'The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One". Depiction in the Series Personality When Oona was first seen in the series, she was seen as a outgoing person, but later in the series, she was shyer than usual. Unlike Molly and Deema, she wears a full body piece suit. Oona loves to water flowers and she'll take care of any animal or plant. Oona has never been seen angry. She is also kind to all creatures. Oona is kind to people, animals, plants, and even paper! She's also eco-friendly, like in Boy Meets Squirrel!, she asked Mr. Grouper what she should do with the paper. She decided to not throw it away, but to recycle it. Oona's personality is seen to be shy. She loves to play with the other guppies, Oona and her purple ;lucnh is never afraid of asking questions, and is always happy to learn the answer. Oona is sometimes emotional, but she's never seen crying in the show. In Bubble-Cadabra! She was seen very upset because she thought that Goby had disappeared until after he re-appeared. Oona quickly hugged him, happy that he didn't actually disappear. In Call a Clambulance! Oona was worried about her fish friend named Avi, who broke his tail while riding his tricycle and Oona got worried that he might be hurt and might not swim ever again. In The Spring chicken is coming! she was upset because her flower didn't bloom before the ceremony. She taught the viewers that patience is the best way for happiness. The Spring Chicken wouldn't announce that it's spring unless she saw a flower. Oona remembers that her flower was behind the bench and then it bloomed right on time; making it spring! APPEARANCE Oona is a green pea with a light tan nose skin and a purple hair that is worn in two low pigtails with pink ties. who wears a pink star-shaped accessory in her hair. Skills 'Singing' Oona's singing voice is very good. In season 1, Oona's voice wasn't really heard, and she normally just said her lines rather than singing them. Oona has a high pitched voice which is good for singing solos. Since she's not one of the major characters, she's usually in the background. Oona sang a solo in Call a Clambulance! (See: A bunch of bones). Oona also had a short solo when she was singing The Flutter Guppies Realm Song. 'Dancing' Oona can dance very well, which is why she's put in several dance songs. She also doesn't seem to dance that often when she's on her own. She usually dances with Deema. Oona follows dance steps (normally what Deema does) as seen in the dance song Stick Out Your Wings and Fly. 'Music' Oona's musical ability is outstanding, like her friends. She seems to play in a professional manner like all the other guppies as well. In Big Warm Friendly Smile, she played guitar for the first time on the show. She plays the drums in numerous pop songs during Season 2 such as At the Zoo, Once Upon a Time, Brave, Brave Knights, Nobody Nose! and And I Would Fly. ROLES AND APPEARANCES Bubble Guppies *Season 1 - 4 Filmography *The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One TRIVIA * Oona was believed to be a vegetarian, but it was proven false in the episode "The Legend of Pinkfoot!". During Lunch she was having a turkey sandwich and in "The Lonely Rhino!", she had a cheeseburger. * Like Nonny, Oona didn't sing a single dance song and only sings backup in most episodes, making her the girl who has sung the least amount of songs in the series. However, she had a line in Bunch of Bones (Reprise), and shared a duet with Deema in "The Puppy And The Ring", titled Flutter Guppies Realm Song. * Oona's favorite color is pink, especially bright pink. Although, in "The Crayon Prix", she had to drive a canary yellow car. * Oona is the only female guppy to wear a full tail, instead a half tail and bikini top * Her best friend is Nonny, whom she is often seen with, when not with Deema. Deema is also one of Oona's very close friends. Deema often uses affectionate pet names for her on occasion also. * Despite being in almost every Lunch segment,Oona rarely does the lunch jokes main punchline. The only episode which she did this was "Super Shrimptennial Celebration" (a horn on a cob). ** In "We Totally Rock!", it is revealed that Oona's favorite food is cream cheese and jelly sandwiches. * Oona is the guppy to ask the most questions in almost every episode and Nonny usually answers her question. * In the episode "Have a Cow!" it is revealed that Oona loves baby animals. It is also revealed in "Bubble Puppy!", "Check It Out!", and "The Oyster Bunny!" * In some episodes during pop songs Oona sometimes plays the drums. Also in "We Totally Rock!" Oona plays drums in the story segment and in the concert. ** In "Tooth on the Looth", she plays guitar in the pop song while Gil plays the drums. * Oona has only been the main character in five episodes. ("Call a Clambulance!", "The Grumpfish Special!", "The Spring Chicken Is Coming", "Get Ready for School!", and "Swimtastic Check-Up!"), which makes her the guppy with the least number of times being the main character. ** In Construct With Me, in the third verse you can clearly hear Oona singing. * Oona can be seen wearing a police officer costume in seven episodes. ("Super Shrimptennial Celebration!", "Can You Dig It?", "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!", "The Police Cop-etition!", "The Amusement Parking Lot!", Super Guppies! and "Costume Boxing!"). * Oona's lunchbox is purple with a big pink star in the middle. ** In Season 3, she plays on the drums more often than before. * For for some reason, her name is "Luna" in the European French Dub . * On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which guppy is your kid most like?", and Oona is in third place with 63 votes. * On January 24, 2012, Bubble Guppies' Facebook page asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?", and Oona is in fifth place with 18 votes. * Oona may be the youngest of the guppies. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Peas Category:Children